


You're Cute When You Do That

by JayEclipse



Series: hogwarts au [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cute Ending, Fluff, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Rarepair, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, angie's trying to help in her own way, korekiyo has a very different relationship with his sister than in canon, korekiyo is a bit shy about he crush, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEclipse/pseuds/JayEclipse
Summary: korekiyo shinguji was a 5th year ravenclaw at hogwarts, he was great at history and muggle studies but not so great at defense against the dark arts or making friends





	You're Cute When You Do That

korekiyo shinguji was a 5th year ravenclaw at hogwarts, he was great at history and muggle studies but not so great at defense against the dark arts or making friends  
people were just creeped out by him, and he knows why, but it can get a bit lonely though some of the other Ravenclaws aren't as creeped out by since they've known him since he was a fair less creepy 11 year old.  
he was alone near the lake it was getting late and most of his classmates has went inside, but he wanted a bit of qriet and the lake was perfit for that, he needed to think about what he wanted to do, his sisters health was getting fair worse and he wanted to be home for her but he wasn't sure if hogwarts would allow that.  
his hair blow a bit in the evening wind, it was starting to get cold outside but shinguji stayed, the night was calming so unlike his classmates though both had their own beauty.  
he herd somebody walking near by and looked their way, it was the fellow ravenclaw rantaro amami, his friend  
they became friend in their 1st year, korekiyo had always liked rantaro   
rantaro had noticed korekiyo looking at him and went over  
"hey, what are you doing outside this late? you'll get a cold"   
"i was... thinking" korekiyo looked up rantaro who was sanding though just then he sat down  
"what about?" rantaro looked at korekiyo with a warmth in his eyes  
"my.. sister, she's been getting worse and i want to go home so i can be with her in case..." korekiyo stopped before saying it, he couldn't even bring himself to think that that could happen  
"you do what you think you need to, i get it if one of my sisters were sick i'd want to go home too" rantaro gave kiyo a pat on the back  
"thank you, amami-kun"  
"for what?"  
"just for being here"   
"sure thing"  
soon enough it was too cold to stay outside and it getting to the time were sudents had to be in the calmom rooms  
korekiyo sent an owl to his sister to ask what she thought he should do  
the night in the dorm was as per usual though korekiyo couldn't sleep

the next day

korekiyo was in the dorms when an owl perched it's self on a window, it had a letter in it's talons  
it was from nee-chan   
she was happy to hear from him and said that she thinks he shouldn't give up on the school year for her, she doesn't want that  
korekiyo wasn't really sure how to feel but he would honor her wishs, so in school he stayed  
he was kind of glad since that meant that he would be around his friends

a bit later in the court yard  
"hey! are you staring at him?" angie pointed at rantaro who seemed to be getting teased by ouma  
"no, and don't say that so loud" korekiyo thought for a second why he was even 'friends' with angie before remembering that he only start talking to her due to his own curiositys about human nature and that also she wasn't the worse person to be around  
"my god says you were, so there's no point in lying!" angie boasted  
"honesty does it matter?" korekiyo would like to avoid saying that he was looking at rantaro though he was  
"why were you looking at him?" angie gave a small wink and elbow to the side like she thought she knew  
"i was just appreciating the beauty of his human nature" korekiyo was glad at times like these for his mask as he was blushing under it  
"my god says that you like him! don't fake it!"   
korekiyo knew that she was just curious, but she didn't have to say that so loud  
"shh, could you no say stuff like that so loud? i may or may not like him, just please i don't want all of the shcool to hear this ok?" korekiyo looked around at everyone else luckily for him nobody was looking their way  
"ok, ok, ok! yesh, so you like him? why haven't you told him!?" she seemed a bit optimistic at the idea of him telling rantaro  
"i don't think it'd go over well.."   
"why not!? look my god says it will go great if you tell him!" angie tried to comfort  
"i just think it's not a good idea, he doesn't need my problems, he doesn't need to be known as the man that has me as a boyfriend, i know how people think of me, he doesn't need that" korekiyo sighed and looked at angie "besides, i prefer to be at the side lines watching than the center of things like this"  
"ok if you're sure, but i still think it'd go well!"   
the two changed the topic but it lingered in korekiyos mind  
maybe he should let rantaro know of his feelings, but he still wasn't sure  
he later returned to the dooms and found a note on his bed  
"hey, kiyo met me at the lake after dinner"  
he had no idea who put the note there, it could be anyone  
so after dinner he went to the lake where he found rantaro  
"amami-kun?" korekiyo wondered if rantaro was the one who wrote the note  
"oh hey" rantaro turned to face korekiyo and gave a small wave  
"did you write that note?" korekiyo asked with his eye brow raised a bit  
"yeah i am, i'm glad you came" rantaro patted part of the gound as if to offer it for korekiyo to sit on, witch he did  
"so, what did you want to talk about?" korekiyo asked  
"i wanted to tell you something" rantaro made eye contact with korekiyo, there was warmth in his eyes  
"what?" korekiyo gave a nervous look that was almost sheepish but the slight coldness left it just nervous   
the time before rantaro said anything lasted just long enough to make korekiyo worry, what if something wa-  
"i like you" rantaro said, blushing a bit and putting his arm behind his head  
korekiyo couldn't think for a second before realizing what rantaro just said, korekiyo could feel the blush creep up his cheeks  
"you do?" korekiyo half asked half convinced himself  
"yes, i do, i'm guessing you like me? it's fine if you don't but from how you're acting i can't help but guess" rantaro gave korekiyo a small pat  
"i do..." korekiyo couldn't help but give a small smile under his mask, he knew that his face was probably as red as a rose but he honesty didn't care much  
"hey, you're blushing, you're cute when you do that though you're always cute" rantaro smiled  
korekiyo felt a bit giddy though he didn't act it, he did though brush a bit of rantaros soft hair out of his face and gave a small peck on his cheek even though he still had his mask on  
"did you mean to do that?" rantaro joked with a soft look on his face  
"uh, oops." korekiyo gave a small laugh to himself before pulling his down a bit and kissing rantaro on the cheek then pulling it back up "was that better?"  
the two stayed outside for a while longer before heading back into the castle  
"we should go on a date at the three broomsticks" rantaro said while he and korekiyo were navigating their way back to the dooms  
"yeah we should"

**Author's Note:**

> i really like this ship even if it's a rarepair


End file.
